1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a household appliance and a pump for effecting liquid flow within a tub of the appliance. More particularly, the pump has an axial flow impeller and includes a turn in the flow path between the inlet and outlet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that pumps are often used in home appliances such as dishwashers and washing machines. Such appliances are typically designed to meet certain space requirements, with such space requirements often resulting in consequential size and shape limitations being placed on components thereof. For instance, size and shape limitations placed on pumps of such appliances may at least in part dictate both the type of pump to be used (e.g., a radial-flow centrifugal pump) and the size of the selected pump. Since performance characteristics often vary based on pump size and type, the performance of the appliance as a whole may thus be affected by the size and shape limitations placed on the components.